


Boycott

by kertos



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Horror, Mystery, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kertos/pseuds/kertos
Summary: The year is 2052, America.Lincoln Armstrong is a radio presenter. During one of his listener calls, a man departs some information to him live on air that condemns the lives of the whole country.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a work that I wrote about a year and a half ago from a writing prompt I found on @writing.prompt.s on Instagram.  
> It's written as if a transcription from a radio broadcast.
> 
> TW:  
> \- Short mentions of drugs, cancer, lethal injections  
> \- Death  
> \- Blood  
> \- Starvation

_ Day 0 _

Good morning America!

Don’t I have some great news for you this fine morning.

To start us off, however, let's go to the phone lines, 

Our first caller is 

Terry Nansa

Terry, good morning

_ Good morning Lincoln _

What would you like to talk about this morning?

_ I’m boycotting death _

…

W-what do you mean?

_ I refuse to die. I will not give in to the devil  _

…

I, I don’t think death is a choice, Terry. How about we move on to another topic, this isn’t appropriate for live radio, don’t you think? 

_ The doctors can’t kill me, I won’t let them pump me full of drugs _

Okay

…

…

That’s all from Terry. Our next caller is 

Rowan Azor

Rowan, good morning


	2. Chapter 2

Day 4

Good morning America.

This is sad news but I have to report it nonetheless. 

Our caller from Monday, Terry Nansa was correct. 

After he was on the program, I did a little research into him and found out that

He has stage four leukaemia

The doctors said he would be dead five months ago

And that he was simply refusing to die

Putting his body under immense pressure to keep him alive

And at the end of it all,

He was given a lethal injection for his own good.

There was consent from his family but

He’s not the only one. 

There have been reports of other hospital patients

…

Boycotting death.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 12

Good morning America.

I hope you’re all well

Considering

…

I’ve been told that doctors are working on a cure

I don’t know how

…

I’ve managed to avoid it,

Being in here all the time. 

I guess it’s working. 

I’ve not seen anyone apart from our producer, 

…

Even he’s been getting

…

Ill. 

I last saw him two days ago

His bandages on his arms were getting bloody from all the scratching.

His eyes were so clouded that I don’t know how he could see. 

I can hear people screaming outside. 

It’s getting higher pitched each day. 

I don’t know what to do. 

…

…

I’m going to come off the air now. 

There’s nothing to talk about anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 58

Good morning America. 

I don’t know if you can hear that 

…

Of course, you can. 

Unless you’ve lost your hearing.

I’d never had tinnitus before

…

Lately, it’s been getting worse. 

I’ve resisted the urges to

…

You know. 

…

Someone tried to get in here yesterday. 

I pushed Leon’s desk in front of the door

I don’t think the lock will hold it. 

I’m scared.

I know that seems futile nowadays.

…

Though isn’t everything? 

If someone is listening, 

If you can still hear, 

…

Let me know. 

Use the phone, 

If the lines are still up. 

I don’t know. 

Tiredness is setting in.


End file.
